the_rose_series_wattpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Hunter
"What can I do? I'm just someone who exist without a purpose at all." '''Oliver Hunter, '''is the main character of the series. Biography Oliver is as only child of the already divorced Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. His parents aren't named in the series. Oliver lived a normal life until his parents' divorce when he was 15. He started to have doubts about the world ever since. Oliver's been friends with Ace Wilder since they were very young and when his friendship with Ace was fading, he became a pessimist, thinking that everything he holds dear will leave in the end. His parents didn't bother discussing who would take him in, it was decided the he would live with his father instead. But his mother frequently takes him with her when she's going out. And he met Anice Murphy because their mothers' were acquaintances. Oliver started to take interest in music because of Anice and even became her songwriter fro awhile, which is something his father doesn't agree with. His father wanted him to 'act like a man,' doing sports instead of singing and writing songs. While his mother supported his love for music. Oliver started to see the world differently from then on, until he met Gwynne. Friendships Oliver has been friends with Ace for a very long time, even before his parent's divorce and Ace's mother's sudden death. It wasn't told in the story as to how they met but it was hinted that their relationship started when they were still in preschool. But when Ace met Brighid (without telling Oliver about her), Ace unintentionally became distant, and their friendship became to fade. Which upsets Oliver very much. But their friendship was saved when Gwynne told Ace about it. Ever since Oliver met Anice, Daire and Cornelius; the four of them became close but then Ace and Cornelius got into a huge fight (about Alva Abano) which forced Oliver to choose. But he still hangs out with both of them even though the two are still mad at one another. He's not interested in Anice even though she has always tried to flirt with him, but Oliver doesn't notice this and only thought of her as a friend. Romance Oliver didn't have any past relationships before Gwynne Rosemonde. Their relationship at first was rocky. Mainly because Gwynne's friend, Brighid Rothenberg, was the reason of his friendship with Ace started to fade. And his view about Gwynne was not positive because of her constant teasing and bulling to both Ace and Anice. But his point of view of her changed when he found out about her father's death, her anxiety problems, and the true reason why her friendship with Anice ended. When he finally realized that Gwynne wasn't a bad person after all, his friendship with Anice, Daire, and Cornelius became rocky. And him finding out that Anice had liked him for a very long time just made it worse. And unfortunately, his mother doesn't approve of Gwynne at all. But this didn't stop him from having feelings for Gwynne. Because he said that "only Gwynne really knows how he feels." She knows what he's thinking without asking. And that's "what he really needs the most." Quotes "You really can't judge a book by its cover... Now I know why." "What's the point? I'm just someone who exist without a purpose in this awful world. So, what's the point in trying when my actions won't even get to people?" "Nobody really understands me... except for you." "Hey Rapunzel." "My best friend chose the girl he likes over me. So how can you expect me to like her?" "Who cares?" Photos IMG 7184.JPG|linktext=Oliver's appearance in Capter 2 d9968887e996749321fae58df075daea.jpg|linktext=Oliver waiting for Ace by the bridge 3521cedbc8e82ed781143d85d372fb88.jpg|linktext=Photo of a young Oliver from their family album d594724fc466afd4b88855a7015579d2.jpg|linktext=Oliver at Alva's party Category:Characters Category:Male Characters